The Waiting Game
by TheFisherKitty
Summary: Lloyd and Erica make a mutually beneficial arrangement. Lloyd/Erica, PWP, sexual content. Rated M for a reason. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Breakout Kings or the characters therein; the people who do are awesome for bringing us that amazing show.**

**Pairing: Lloyd/Erica**

**Rating: Strong M for sexual content. Please do not read if you will find that offensive.  
><strong>

**Author's note: This story is a oneshot PWP. I found there was some of this pairing written but not very much, and decided to add to what's already out there. Hope it's enjoyed. If you like it please review, but please, no flames!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Waiting Game<strong>

The waiting game. For the marshals, it was the most unbearable part of the job, waiting for BOLOs to come back or tips to be called in when other avenues had been exhausted. The cons also preferred action to varying degrees, but they were used to waiting; there was a lot of it in prison, and the chance to sit around doing nothing outside of a barred cell didn't present itself very often.

For Lloyd Lowery, waiting was only troublesome when his mind started to run away with him, which happened easily enough. Sometimes, like today, it ran in all the wrong directions as his eyes flicked over Julianne's form, or Erica's, wondering what it would be like to peel back Julianne's scarf and run his fingers and tongue over the hollows of her throat, or knot his fingers in Erica's long black hair as her hips bucked wildly against him…

Not that he was a horndog or something; his feelings for Julianne were actually rather tender most of the time, his protective instincts as a one-time shrink getting tangled up with more personal feelings inspired by her delicately feminine nature. And Erica, well, she wore a different kind of femininity, a smoldering hotness that any heterosexual male could hardly fail to notice. And while her rough-and-tumble way of besting the boys could be intimidating, it was also rather intriguing.

It was more the case that, on occasion, Lloyd was painfully aware of how long it had been since he'd had a sexual encounter with a woman. In prison, men sometimes willingly sought each other out for sex, whether they were straight or not, but that wasn't for Lloyd; truthfully, he spent most of his time making sure he didn't become the unwilling object of someone else's sexual frustrations, since that wasn't a scenario that would play out favorably for him. He employed a number of tactics toward that end, but when all was said and done, Lloyd found himself an extremely pent-up individual.

Not that he was planning on letting the others know that. No, he was marginally content just to let his eyes wander occasionally over the ladies when they weren't looking.

Except – _shit!_ – Erica _was _looking! And Lloyd was certain, from the slight narrowing of her eyes in his direction, that she'd caught him. Although it was a curious thing that she hadn't simply come over and smacked him for it, he wasn't willing to look a gift horse in the mouth by thinking too much of it.

Damn, she looked good, though, and he kept watch on her from the corner of his eye. Her breasts weren't huge, but were well-formed, and depending on what she was wearing he could occasionally spot a pebble-hard nipple jutting out against the fabric of her shirt, often a tank top, and the thought of locking his lips around the tight little bud usually had him hard almost instantaneously. And, should he manage to tear his gaze away from her rack, there were also her taut belly, curving hips, and firm thighs to consider, by which he meant imagining her thighs wrapped around him, and gripping her hips as she met him thrust for thrust…

Yeah. The downtime, what little they had of it, was definitely frustrating, especially in light of Lloyd's inability to shut his mind off when it chose to wander. But it was all he had, sexually speaking, and he wasn't about to give it up.

He took a chance when no one was watching to slip away to the bathroom for a little alone time. He didn't notice that Erica followed him.

* * *

><p>Lloyd did notice, however, when Erica shoved him into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind them. He flattened himself against the far wall, purely out of reflex at being startled, and regarded her warily.<p>

"Why, hello Erica, how can I help you?" he asked, nonchalance laced lightly with sarcasm born of irritation at being surprised.

"We don't have a lot of time, so I'll get to the point; I have a proposition for you," she replied. "People have needs, Lloyd. _I _have needs. I think you do, too, and I think we can help each other out."

"… What?" Lloyd blinked. He hadn't been expecting _that. _That she might savage him for checking her out earlier, maybe, but… He straightened against the wall, collecting himself. "I would have thought you'd go to Shea for something like that."

"Shea's got a big mouth," she scoffed. "Besides, he has someone on the outside. And I've seen the way you look at me. Today isn't the first time I've caught you at it."

"I don't know, Erica, if we get caught…"

"We won't. If we do this right, it won't take much time at all. I'll say I was in the changing room, and everyone will think you were just in here taking a dump."

"Oh, that's appealing," he grimaced at the unpleasant imagery. He still wasn't sure he should be taking her seriously.

Until she stripped off her tank top, revealing the sports bra that cradled her breasts, nipples already firm and teasing at the fabric. Transfixed by the sight, eyes widened, Lloyd swallowed roughly as she stepped towards him. When she entered his personal space, her body only inches from his, he could practically feel heat radiating from her skin; when she boldly cupped his erection, already straining against his jeans, in her hand, it was all he could do not to moan aloud, his eyes now clenched tightly shut. What came out instead was a choked whimper; his body shivered as he resisted the impulse to grind himself against her palm.

And then she squeezed, and his dick jumped in her grasp, and he sucked in a hard breath as his eyes flew open.

"This is insane, Erica… forget about what will happen if we get caught. We don't have any protection. You could get pregnant, and I know you don't want to have a baby in prison. I mean, setting aside all the other reasons why that would be a bad thing," he said in a rush, trying desperately to allow rationality to override the scenario that was playing out.

"You're right about that," she replied, smirking deviously as she raised her other hand, a wrapped condom between her fingers. "Do you want this or not?"

He thought briefly of Julianne; he liked her, a lot, but anything actually happening between them was a practical impossibility. Even setting aside his status as a criminal, just the fact that he'd been offering her help with her psychological issues made him not at all the best person for her to fool around with, even if he admitted to himself that he hadn't done so purely out of the goodness of his own heart.

But it was so hard to think with Erica running her palm over his aching cock, not when it had been years since he'd last had proper sex and likely a couple decades before he would again, if he didn't act on this opportunity that had presented itself. And if he played his cards right, if he made it good for her, then who knew? This could become a recurring thing.

The second he'd mentally granted himself permission, his hands clamped on her hips, pulling her flush against him as he invaded her willing mouth with his tongue. She moaned into his rough kiss, rocking her hips, grinding against his rock-hard dick. They held the kiss as his hands roved over the curves of her waist and up to cup her breasts, his thumbs rubbing her hard nipples; they broke apart only for a moment as she pushed his unbuttoned overshirt off of his shoulders and pulled his undershirt off over his head, then removed her own sports bra, letting her breasts fall free. He took in the soft mounds, the darkened nipples, groaning softly at the sight of them before he leaned down and caught one nipple in his mouth, rolling the other between his forefinger and thumb.

Erica gasped; her fingers gripped the hair at the back of his head, while her other hand trailed over his bare chest and abdomen, fingertips trailing along the hair that formed a path from his navel downward until they encountered the waistband of his jeans. Deftly, she unfastened the button one-handed and drew the zipper down, then pushed his jeans and boxers down over his hips. Lloyd whimpered against her breast as his dick sprang free, relieved of the confines of his jeans. He hadn't been this hard in ages; he felt as though he'd be able to pitch a circus tent with his erection, and the tightness of his pants had been agony.

But, _holy mother, _her fingers wrapping around his cock were _bliss. _Her hands were a perfect blend of callused and soft, her grip strong as she pumped him in long, slow strokes until his hand stilled hers. He pulled back from her breast, resting his forehead on her shoulder as he panted raggedly, fighting the impending orgasm that threatened to end this too soon.

And to his surprise, rather than feeling embarrassed about almost coming in her hand after only a few strokes, he felt that she understood, perhaps in a way that only a convict can, that it had been a long time since anyone had touched him like this. Her fingers carded gently through his hair as his body calmed, and he had soon regained control.

And there wasn't going to be time for waiting anymore; they both understood that, too. He pulled back as she unwrapped the condom and unrolled it over his shaft, cupping his balls and giving them a light squeeze and a tug that had his eyes rolling back in his head. Then she turned her back to him, unzipping her own pants and sliding them down along with her underwear, leaving them bunched around her knees as she bent over the sink and glanced at him expectantly over her shoulder.

He stepped up behind her, bending slightly at the knees to align himself with her entrance, and guided himself slowly into her – slowly, because he still felt that his own release was too close, and needed to get used to her. Likewise, she probably needed to get used to him inside her; she was unbelievably tight from having gone without for so long. And she was incredibly wet, which he couldn't exactly feel through the condom but could tell from how easily he slipped inside in spite of her tightness.

Erica let out a long, breathy sigh as Lloyd filled her. Once he was fully inside, they both waited a moment, she adjusting to the feeling of him, and although she'd seen that he was a bit above average he felt impossibly huge because it had been so long since she'd had anything; he letting the tightly coiled tension in his body calm once more as he pressed his chest against her back and planted a soft kiss on her shoulder.

Then he rolled his hips, drawing his cock out and driving back in, and she bit her lip and tightened her grip on the sink.

"Yeah, Lloyd, harder," she ground out in a rough whisper, and he snapped his hips, thrusting roughly and quickly. Her breathing was growing ragged; her arms began to tremble, and he snaked an arm around her waist to help support her as he pounded into her, watching her breasts bounce in the mirror with the force of his thrusts. He could feel his orgasm building again, and he dipped his hand lower into the dark thatch of curls between her legs just above where they were joined. His fingertips rubbed over her stiff little clit, sending sharp jolts of pleasure through her body. Her lips were clamped tightly shut, her muffled moans threatening to escape as he rocked into her and worked her with his fingers.

Suddenly, with a sharp cry that caused him to clamp a hand over her mouth, she came, her body clamping down around his dick so tightly it almost hurt. She shuddered against the hand that still flicked fingers over her clit, drawing out her orgasm as his cock thrust deep and hard. His hips jerked, burying him in her spasming depths, and his dick pulsed as he came in hard, unending spurts, his face buried in her shoulder as he muffled a strangled cry. He collapsed against her, panting, drained by what was probably the hardest orgasm of his life.

"You are… really amazing," he whispered, his breath falling heavily on her neck as he let his hand drop from her mouth.

"Not so bad yourself," she replied a little breathlessly. He had surprised her. She had expected a quick fuck in the bathroom; what she hadn't expected was that it would be absolutely mind-blowing, or that he would turn out to be so attentive.

He drew out of her slowly and she pulled up her pants, and as he removed the condom her eyes widened.

"Wow. That's seriously a lot," she commented.

And, after all they'd just done, Lloyd actually blushed.

"Yeah. Well, it's been a while. And you had me pretty worked up, so…" he mumbled, fastening his jeans and stashing the condom in the trash where it wouldn't be spotted.

"I'm kind of impressed," she replied with a friendly smirk.

"Well, uh… anytime you want to be impressed again, just let me know," he offered, smiling shyly as he handed over her discarded bra.

Erica grinned widely at his response.

* * *

><p>The whole thing had only taken about ten minutes, with no one the wiser. Their indiscretion had gone unnoticed, since the marshals were in Charlie's office trying to drum up new leads, and Shea was playing a game on the cell phone he'd been provided, which the marshals would surely point out was not why they'd given it to him if they'd been paying attention.<p>

"So, where did you get the condom, anyway?" Lloyd asked her later, when they had a moment alone.

"I swiped it from Julianne's desk," Erica replied quietly. "I think she's been doing Ray… I'm sorry, Lloyd. I know you like her."

Lloyd hesitated for a moment, looking like he'd been kicked, but then the sudden flash of sadness disappeared from his face.

"You know what? Good for her. It's not like anything between me and her would have been possible anyway," he said decisively. "I'm okay with it."

"Yeah? You mean that, Lloyd?" Erica asked, smiling slightly and raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I do. Besides," he added, smiling back at her, "I have other things to do, don't I?"

Erica grinned. "You got that right."

Shea glanced up from his game, idly wondering what the other two cons looked so happy about.


End file.
